shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1: A New Start
A New Start is the first season of the September 2012 reboot of Surviving High School. The season starts at the beginning of the school year to Halloween. As the name of the season and reboot suggests, A New Start refers Owen Harris moves to Centerscore after a tough past at Pinecrest High. The episodes were released all at once in a megapack, as part of the major game-update that happened on September 5, 2012 following the release of Surviving High School: The Novel. The season has only five episodes. Episodes Characters Trivia *The season starts and ends similar to megapacks Football Season and The New Girl: **When Owen first enters the school, he is greeted by friendly cheerleader, Zoe Davis. Owen is subsequently countered by a jealous friend of Zoe's, Nate Crawford, who Owen gets into a brawl with. Following their fight, Owen is greeted by Ben Kale. Owen Harris in this situation is John Johnson from Football Season; Zoe Davis in this situation is Beth Morgan from Football Season; Nate Crawford is Adam Jay from Football Season; and Ben Kale is Howard DeGeest from Football Season. **When the Twin Branches Squirrels win the championships against the San Adino Warriors, Owen is about to ask Zoe Davis on a date, when her ex-boyfriend, Howard arrives. Owen Harris in this situation is Zoe Davis from The New Girl; Zoe Davis is Howard DeGeest from The New Girl; and Howard DeGeest is Linda Carter from The New Girl. *This is the first content released after the first novel. *This is the third mega-pack released free to players. *The timeframe of the season is inconsistent in different areas: **Emily says that it has been four months since Howard has left in the first episode of the megapack, released on September 5, 2012, which would imply that Howard left to college in May. This is proven correct as in Surviving High School: The Novel, it is said that Sara died in May, the episode of which it is shown is right after Howard leaves to college. **However, the final season (before the megapack released) was set during the summer time. Alternatively, this would mean that the megapack is set November/December, which would be correct if the megapack is set after the events of Surviving High School: The Novel. Yet, this would be inconsistent with the seasons following, as the season two finale is set during Halloween. **''Surviving High School: The Novel'' ends during Homecoming, which is typically set at the end of September. The megapack is set after Homecoming, would imply that it is most likely set in October, as it is set before Halloween. But again, this would disprove Emily's statement about when Howard left to college. **Owen arrives at the school only five days before the state championship game against the San Adino Warriors, which would be set in November or even December realistically. This too contradicts with the events of season two, taken place during Halloween. In contrast, the writers could have set the championship game to be in before Halloween, so that it would not contradict with season two, which would also disprove when Emily says Howard left to college. Quotes Get-attachment-12.png|When Owen explained to Zoe about his past. Get-attachment-11.png|Owen's father Coach Harris pushed his son to the point where he made the game his biggest priority. Get-attachment-10.png|When Spencer was being competitive as he always to Jacob about how the team needs to win. Get-attachment-9.png|Coach Harris has his life on the line for this game. Get-attachment-8.png|When Zoe became big competition for Paige, she didn't want to lose to her. Get-attachment-7.png|Owen went to appologize to Ken for what he did. get-attachment-13.png|At the party that she hosted, Zoe told Owen that she doesn't care about his past. She just likes him for who he is now. get-attachment-14.png|Maria convinced Zoe to try out for social chair. Ironically, she ended up supporting her opponent Paige since when Paige entered the competition the cheerleaders thought Zoe had no chance. Category:A New Start Category:Mega-Pack Category:Season 1: A New Start Category:Seasons